The Amfie Plan
by BubblyKatter
Summary: For NicholeDWalker1 Story Contest: Amber and Alfie reunite at Nina's house before the Anubis reunion. Amber has been gone for 2 years ever since she left for fashion school in New York and Alfie has been pretty depressed. They still have feelings for each other but they just don't want to let them out, it's up to Nins and Jerry to get Amfie back together. Operation Amfie is a go


_**For NicholeDWalker1 Story Contest:**_

_**Pairing: Amfie**_

_**Summary: Just your regular Amfie story that has Amber and Alfie reunite at Nina's house before the Anubis reunion. Amber has been gone for 2 years ever since she left for fashion school in New York and Alfie has been pretty depressed. They still have the same feelings for each other but they just don't want to let them out, it's up to Nins and Jerry to get Amfie back together. Will Operation Amfie be a success?**_

* * *

_The Amfie Plan_

Amber smiled at herself in the mirror. Her golden blond hair was curled to her liking and her red lipstick was the shade of a bright red tomato. Today was a special day for her, today was the Anubis reunion where she could see all her friends and Victor one more time. To see how well they have done with their lives and their pretty little faces. How she missed them so. It had been only three years since she had moved to New York to pursue her dreams as a designer and it came true, through the good times and the bad ones. Sure she had made friends with her fellow classmates like Amber Styles and Evelyn Floret, two very young students who were only staying there for a bit. But they could never replace her old friends.

The bright light shined on her flawless face as she locked the door and placed her luggage in her car, mumbling curse words as she scraped her index finger on the luggage zipper. She slammed the trunk shut and began her journey to the Anubis House. Anubis it felt good saying that but it never compared to the word Alfie Lewis, she missed him. She missed the way he would hold her and she would call him Boo. She missed spending time with the one and only prankster himself, Alfie Lewis. She couldn't have feelings for him now, she left him heartbroken for her dream school but smarts come before boys not after.

Amber's phone rang startling her and making her miss her turn to the airport. She quickly pressed call and put the phone on speaker.

"This is Amber Millington, speak now or I hang up the phone" She greeted her caller politely, well kind of.

"This is Saylor speaking with Amber Styles. How are you doing on the airplane? Over" Nash asked, two of Amber's friends.

"Well I'm about to get on my plane now because of your phone call." Amber said in an annoyed tone as she put her luggage in the compartment and sitting in her first class seat.

"Mame please turn off your phone" the flight attended said, looking at Amber's polka-dotted iPhone case.

"Can you give me a minute, please?" Amber asked politely.

"Amber? Were going to call you back when you get to England" After she heard Amber say that and end the call she sighed in disappointment and turned her phone off. _Stupid flight attendant named Flower! _She thought. This was going to be a long flight.

* * *

Amber arrived at Nina's house, she was going to stay there for a little while then return home. She knocked on the door getting butterflies in her stomach, she was about to see her best friend again, plus a few others no one could surprise Amber Millington.

Before Amber could react she was greeted with what felt like a million hugs.

"Ambs!" Nina exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear.

"Nins, Fabes, Mars, everyone else I missed you so much" Amber said hugging everyone. She had just gotten done hugging KT and was now on the last one, Alfie. She missed his cute grin and the way he always had a prank planned out, now he was here standing right in front of her. She hugged him, hugging the life out of him but he didn't care he missed her too. He missed her nickname for him and her fashion sense. They missed each other but they didn't want to say anything in fear that one of them doesn't have feelings for him or her, so they hugged not wanting to letting go.

Nina knew that Amber still had feelings for Alfie and Jerome new Alfie still loved Amber. Nina looked at Jerome knowing he knew and vice versa so when they saw the Amfie hug the set up was already planned. Operation get Amfie back together was a GO!

* * *

Later at night, the guest had left and it was just Nina, Amber, and Patricia, who were watching a movie called Ice Age in Nina's living room. It was only the blond and the brunette who had stayed up for the movie, Patricia was in the guest bed room sleeping peacefully as the crickets made their soothing noises. Nina looked at her clock, it was twelve thirty AM, it was getting late. She stopped the movie and yawned loudly, before she hit the hay she wanted to know a few things about Amber's relationship with Alfie.

"Amber, I know you haven't seen Alfie in a long long time but can you tell me if still have feelings for him?" She asked with a nervous tone, she wasn't used to being the person asking the relationship questions, that was the love guru's job. Amber was clearly nervous of asking Nina's question and hesitated before answering. "I missed him, Nina. I missed my boo for two years, but I chickened out on telling him how I feel because-" she looked at the ground. "I'm afraid he likes someone else. I want a happily ever after not my heart getting broken" she explained, twirling her hair around her right index finger and biting her nail on her left hand, still nervous.

Nina looked at Amber and just smiled. "Amber, Alfie's been blabbing his mouth about you ever since they announced the Anubis reunion, trust me he totally loves you. Don't get too nervous now." Her hand was on the blond's shoulder now. "I'm _your_ love guru now and my advice is kiss him at the reunion." Amber's eyes went wide.

"You want me to kiss Alfie?! In front of all our friends?!" She exclaimed. Nina simply nodded. Amber sighed and reluctantly agreed with Nina.

The Amfie Plan was going smoothly for Nina and Amber, but what about Jerome and Alfie?

* * *

"No dude" Alfie said. Jerome had just told Alfie to kiss Amber at the reunion. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to get slapped by your past girlfriend in front of everyone!" Jerome thought about it and was about to answer when he got the _d__on't answer the question _look from his roommate. "Come on Alfie you have blabbed your mouth about Amber for fourteen months and ever since she said she was coming back you were blabbing about her so the a year and five months. Besides, wouldn't Amber have slapped you when you hugged for like a million years?" He asked, smirking at his question he already knew the answer to.

"Shut up. The point is I'm not kissing Amber and that's final." Alfie threw a dart on the dart board that was hung on his bedroom door.

"Well what if she _wanted_ to be kissed?" Jerome asked. He scratched the back of his head while Alfie was thinking.

"Then I'd kiss her" Alfie answered. Jerome smiled before wishing Alfie a goodnight sleep. Operation Alfie to kiss Amber was a go, Amber just needed to kiss first and that wouldn't be a problem. Or would it?

* * *

The bright sun blinded Amber's face as a ray of light hit her eyes. Her hair was a mess and the pillow she was sleeping on was covered in Amber drool. "That's gross" Amber mumbled, wiping her mouth with her hand. Her vision had returned and all she could see was Nina and Fabian in the kitchen kissing, she wished she had her camera to capture their moment.

She got up, surprising the couple and making them pull apart, their cheeks bright red.

"You guys act like I have never seen you kiss before." With a roll of her eyes she was off to the bathroom to freshen up for the reunion. After she left Fabian cupped Nina's chin in his hand and began kissing her with the same feeling when he had laid eyes on her, the feeling called love.

Amber sat next to her phone, deciding on who to talk to. All her friends had talked about was how they loved their boyfriends. She wouldn't say she was jealous just feeling left out of the relationship talk.

Just as she was about to dial Amber Styles she heard a knock on her door. She sighed, thinking it was Nina or Patricia and opened the door. To her surprise it was neither Nina nor Patricia but Alfie holding a bouquet of pink tulips with her name on it. She wanted to kiss him right there on the spot, he would drop the tulips and say 'I love you Ambs' but she didn't do anything she simply gave him a warm smile and invite him into her room.

"What brings you into Amber's gorgeous room that is not pink yet?" Amber asked, she sat on her bed patting an empty space beside her where Alfie could sit.

"Well I just wanted to talk to you. We haven't seen each other since our last hug." He explained.

"I know and I missed everyone but... I missed you more." She saw Alfie's surprised face and wished she could turn back the clock, but she couldn't it was already to late. She had just admitted her feelings.

To her surprise Alfie took her hands and looked her straight in her bright blue eyes. "I missed you more" he softly whispered. That was it, she just had to kiss him and Alfie wanted her too. The kiss was electrifying and nothing could separate them but a breath for air. Alfie stood up and so did Amber.

"Would you care to dance Amber Millington?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take.

Amber smiled and took hold of his hand. "Of course Alfie Lewis." As they were dancing Alfie took the chance of telling her about his feelings and after he was done he said the words that Amber had wanted to hear her whole entire life.

"Amber Millington I love you and I would do anything for you so." He knelt on one knee and took a ring that was hidden in the tulips. Amber's eyes were filled with tears.

"Will you do me the honor of being my lovely wife?" He asked.

She nodded her head rapidly and was smiling from ear to ear. "Did you get this idea from Jerome?" She asked, her voice was filled with happiness as he slipped on the ring.

"How did you know?" He exclaimed.

"Seems like something he would do to Mara" she said.

"Well I did." Alfie smiled before cupping Amber's chin in his hand and kissing her.

Amber Lewis does have a nice ring to it.

* * *

**I'm done hope you like it**

**~Katter Out**


End file.
